Snowy Happiness
by Tristianna Taylor
Summary: Warning!: Contains slash, if you are not a fan of malemale relations ships, do not read! RyanGreg fic for my friends at TalkCSI.


The snow outside was a wondrous sight for both the young men sitting inside the jeep. Greg grew up in California and all Ryan ever knew was Miami. It was no coincidence that Greg's cousin, Toni, lived in Ohio. They both decided to take a three day weekend and cruise up to Ohio to visit her. It was the first time Ryan was meeting a member's of Greg's family. Ryan was just staring out the window, fixing the thick coat to adjust himself on the seat. Greg just looked over and smiled.

"The whole time I was growing up I thought snow was just fake white stuff they sprayed on plastic Christmas trees. I never knew it was an actual weather occurrence."

Ryan just looked over at the young CSI. To think he had never seen snow before, it was just weird for him.

"Well I am not used to the chill in the air. What was the temperature supposed to be Greg hun?"

"Fifteen, with a wind chill of about two above zero."

Ryan just took Greg's free hand. Greg, looking out at the road ahead of him smiled a small smile.

"We will find ways to keep us warm."

Ryan smiled, easing the feeling of uncomfortable he was feeling stuffed inside his coat.

-\-\-\-\-

When they arrived at the hotel, they rushed to get their things out of the jeep and head inside fast. They shook off the snow that was blowing around outside and got checked into their room. A nice bed, warmth from the heater, everything should be all right. Ryan however, was running his hand through his spiky hair in classic Ryan fashion. Greg noticed that his sweetheart was nervous and placed his arms around Ryan's waist.

"Everything is fine babe."

"This is the first time meeting a member of your family. What if…"

Greg placed a gentle kiss on Ryan's lips, calming the man and stopping him from babbling any further.

"Toni is acceptant to anything. She can't stand judgmental people, so everything is fine."

"Yeah but…"

Again a kiss was placed on Ryan's lips, only a touch more forceful. Greg was willing to make Ryan feel as comfortable as possible around his family. He just didn't want Ryan to be nervous. Ryan pulled away and smiled.

"I knew I could trust that you would get me calmer."

"Why not? After all, I knew this would make you a little nervous, it has been about three years since I was last out here for her high school graduation."

Ryan just hugged Greg. Everything would be OK.

-\-\-\-\

The twenty minute drive from the hotel to the college where Toni went to was a picnic to Greg. He drove the major highways and byways of cities for years. They got out of the jeep and, hand in hand, walked into the building. The bookstore to their right was bustling with students in and out. They walked over toward the entrance and stood outside. Toni popped out of the bookstore and grabbed her book bag, unaware the two were standing there.

"Hey kiddo, you were looking for me?"

She jolted up with a huge smile on her face the minute she heard Greg. She saw him, and quickly hugged him.

"Hey little man, how have you been?"

"Good, really good. I want you to meet someone."

He pulled Ryan closer to him and smiled. Toni stuck out her only free hand.

"Toni Davis, pleasure meeting you…"

"Ryan Wolfe. I am honored to meet you."

Toni smiled and they exchanged a warm handshake. This was going off smooth.

-\-\-\-\-

The car ride back to Toni's apartment was filled with catching up. Greg and Toni talked about Vegas, college and their family. Ryan was driving and the whole time, he was happy that Greg was happy. It had been a rough year for them, hardly getting to see each other and only being able to hear each other rather than see each other. They survived it though and Ryan was looking forward to sharing a wonderful life with Greg in the future.

"Hey Ryan, what is Miami like?"

Ryan snapped to when Toni inquired about the city he knew.

"Quite contrary to many, Miami is a very beautiful spot."

Toni just smiled. Ryan pulled into the lot and parked the car. Toni and Greg jumped out fast and headed for the snow pile that was right along the sidewalk.

"Hey Greggo, ever been in a snow fight?"

"Huh?"

Before he had a chance to react, a snowball was pegged at his arm and made contact. Toni laughed and ran inside. Ryan just smirked, this was a perfect chance to freeze him out and get him warm back at the hotel room. Ryan packed a small snowball and was aimed at Greg's back when Greg whipped around and got Ryan twice. For fifteen minutes, the fight went on, each getting their shots in. Greg then fell back first in the snow, Ryan on top of him.

"I love you so much Greg."

"I love you too Ryan Wolfe. Always have, always will."

They held each other and kissed in that snow pile, Toni looking on with a smile on her face. Her cousin was finally happy with a person he loved.


End file.
